Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Do you want Lovia back? I do. Just want to see who is willing to join me on the journey to activity. KunarianTALK 15:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :The thought of Lovia becoming active again is surely a very wonderful one :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::4kant! Long time no see! :D Yes. It would be, I hope that we get a reply from all of the others and then I'll put my plan to you all and then things can be done to make that a reality. :D KunarianTALK 15:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm in :o --OuWTB 10:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I can help too if you want Niels20020 (talk) 13:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Maybe... we should void the previous state elections if this occurs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Well here's a little sneak peak at the changes that would occur. We would expand onto Reddit, advertise around and streamline the political system. This wiki would become a proper wiki. It would remain a creative place where we can document Lovia and expand upon what has been written. Reddit would become the place where we do debates, voting and the like. This system is based on model parliaments that have succeeded on Reddit and are only now going onto wikis e.g: https://www.reddit.com/r/MHOC . Additionally we would slowly implement official positions again until we had enough people to fill them. Starting with the Federal level and working towards filling all positions at a State level. We would change up things in terms of how Lovia is organised but ultimately it would be a new starting point to work from while we got things set up. I'll try and bring some more concrete stuff in the coming days. KunarianTALK 17:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :You got my attention :o --OuWTB 10:04, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That sounds very nice. I would really like to be part of this project Niels20020 (talk) 16:30, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::This looks really interesting. I like it! Lancededcena 16:58, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::What's the advantage to holding debates etc. on Reddit instead of on the wiki? 77topaz (talk) 06:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Reddits have much greater exposure than wikis on the whole, meaning that we would be far more likely to get new users out of the blue. Additionally Reddit's format makes it easier to hold big debates (one example: no edit conflicts) and makes it easier to highlight current events. Additionally elections on Reddit can be done using Reddit software meaning we can eliminate sock puppets and have secret but legitimate ballots. In this way we make Lovia a far better democracy and a far more organised project than it ever could be on a wiki. KunarianTALK 07:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) This weekend I'll give you guys some more info and create Reddits for this project. KunarianTALK 07:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Very good! Do I have to make a Reddit account in that case? --OuWTB 15:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, just call yourself Ooswesthoesbes for our sakes :L KunarianTALK 19:25, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 08:11, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I irrationally dislike the idea of expanding on to reddit. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:42, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Why are you always opposed to everything? I irrationally dislike your anger :'( --OuWTB 10:02, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I think my concern is that this medium is kind of core to the concept of Lovia, I wouldn't want to change it. Anyway I am not that interested in realistic political debate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Well, we should try something to get activity levels up. Talking about reactivating the wiki only works for about two weeks and then it gets inactive again :o --OuWTB 10:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Tbh I don't think we should stop modernisation of Lovia's interaction for the sake of one member when this wiki which is a goldmine of interesting lore is going unseen and underused. Btw this weekend coming the big presentation of the proposal will occur. KunarianTALK 22:14, April 12, 2016 (UTC) You think we can really find enough others out there? It's worth a try anyways, but if we've barely been able to attract others from all of wikia, seems kind of tough. 18:18, April 16, 2016 (UTC) So... Where's the big presentation? :o --OuWTB 14:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Nema :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) My opinion is that we have centered to much around politics. In order to have a healthy wikination you need to have business life too. We need to expand our view in other fields and not only focus on poliitcs. Bart K (talk) 15:53, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I hope there will be a reddit Pierlot McCrooke 09:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) 2016 DSH Bombings At April 9, 2016, a series of bombings occured around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. At 2:35PM, a bomb was detonated at Phaluhm Airport Terminal 1, killing 26 people and injuring 51 people. At 3:12PM, a bomb was detonated outside the Grand Central station, killing 7 people and injuring 21, and at 5:47PM, a bomb was detonated at Islatealla metro station, which was hardest hit, killing 152 people, injuring 72 and costed an estimate of Ш400,000,000 in damages. - --Lancededcena 20:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I hate Phaluhm Phoeck, it has a really irritating name and is invading this wiki and cluttering it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :You wanna have sex? :3 --OuWTB 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with TimeMaster. I do not hate it (I'm even an admin on the wiki) but I too don't like it's invading this wiki with all that news. If we wanna know news about Phaluhm Phoueck, we just visit the wiki. Niels20020 (talk) 12:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::For that, I propose an IWO Central News Agency, that way everyone could publish news without going to individuals wiki. However you'll need to request to edit. To request, you'll need your email address. http://iwocentralnewsagency.blogspot.co.uk/ Lancededcena 11:20, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think that's a good idea! I would like to place Patriam news on it. There's only one problem for me: my parents installed an internet filter, which blocks the webpage. It says there is pornography on the website, so I can't visit it :o Do you have any idea how this is possible? Niels20020 (talk) 13:04, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Its hosted in blogger so thats probably why. Nothing pornographic in the website... Lancededcena 13:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::And its no problem, just tell me what you want to put down and I will publish it.Lancededcena 14:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC)\ :::::::Ah, okay. I can ask my parents to unblock the website, so I will join when they unblocked it Niels20020 (talk) 17:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The website is unblocked! How can I register a account for the Patriam News? Niels20020 (talk) 19:23, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::You will need to give me your email address so I can add you as an editor. Lancededcena 21:49, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::If you want some news, check out the government formation in Brezonde. 6 months since the election and still no new mayor. 21:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) IWO/Wikination exercises Do you think it is within our realm of possibility to host some sort of military exercises? 13:00, April 17, 2016 (UTC) New user Hello, I'm a new user here, from the Solar Light & Lunar Dark wiki. I've taken a look at this wiki. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 02:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome! Niels20020 (talk) 10:08, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Buonasera delle Stati Uniti I am on holiday here, and do have the internets. 21:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I hate Horton and how he stole Cettatie. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:23, June 22, 2016 (UTC) And that stupid unsightly signature too. I hate Horton so fucking much! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Let's solve this problem the Burenian way: nuke Horton's mykefötakavíhki signature :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Well there was a point to the signature, and it seems to be working, though we could do without the attitude there, TIme. 21:29, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::And if you are getting into Cettatie, remember I am the one that did most of the work developing the wiki, the pages, the content, design, and others users have worked to create a nice little wiki out of it with periods of good activity and development. 21:31, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I am not getting into it because you ruined it. Ugh that awful sig! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:11, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Britain really got me thinking What about our IWO? Or more specifically our membership in it. I added this article in the Cape Times to get you guys thinking (and discussing). :25 June - Koningstad mayor Karen House announced Friday that it may <> to reconsider Brunant's membership in the International Wiki Organisation. Speaking after news of Britain's projected EU exit, she said the IWO was in a much worse state of affairs compared to the EU and that Brunant was getting nothing out of being a member. She argued that the IWO was a <> that could never agree on passing any amount of legislation, easily solvable by the use of bilateral cooperation. :''Asked why she has been the first significant person to propose such an exit, she stated that Koningstad bore most of Brunant's contributions due to being the most populous city, and that said moneys would be better off being spent towards other urban projects. No other major politician has spoken up against the IWO as of yet, nor has House's political party, the Social Democratic Party, determined a stance on this debate. 20:15, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :IWO does not require contributions. --OuWTB 15:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Lovia should not leave. From what I've managed to find out in my short time on this wiki, the IWO provides a benefit to all its member states. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Brunant should have a referendum to leave that passes by exactly 1 vote, because IWO is bad because immigrants. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:51, June 27, 2016 (UTC)